1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flash memory encryption device that enables various types of memory cards can be encrypted or decrypted so as to achieve the goal of protecting the data of the memory card.
2. Description of Related Art
Accompanying the science and technology developing, the memory card manufacturers had already produced many various type memory cards, such as SmartMedia, CompactFlash, MMC, Security Digital (SD), Memory Stick, Memory Stick Pro, xD or Microdrive, Memory Stick Duo and Memory Stick Pro Duo memory card etc., and many card reader were designed to read the data of the various data.
There were many multi-in-one flash memory card readers had been produced in the markets for reading various memory cards, such as SmartMedia, CompactFlash, MMC, Security Digital (SD), Memory Stick, Memory Stick Pro, xD or Microdrive, Memory Stick Duo and Memory Stick Pro Duo memory card etc. However, the prior art flash memory card readers did not have ability of protecting the data of the memory cards being misread by other users, so the memory card owner must keep his/her memory card very carefully, so as to prevent his/her memory card from losing, due to the data of the memory cards can be read from any flash memory card reader, therefore, the prior art flash memory card readers could not meet the requirement of data security.
There is therefore a need for a new and improved strategy and technique for overcoming these deficiencies and the present invention overcomes these deficiencies in a new and novel fashion.